Face To Face
"Face To Face" is a song featured on the Walmart version of the Austin & Ally: Turn It Up soundtrack. It is performed by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon and Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott. The song was featured in the Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year crossover and, in-universe, it was inspired by a poem that Zuri Ross had written. In real life, the song was written by John Fields and Michael Ruekberg. Lyrics Austin: Is this a mean of communication? Jessie: Is it all in my imagination? Austin: We really gotta get together Jessie: We really gotta get together Austin: I've been trying to reach you Jessie: You know, I've been working in the studio Austin: We should write a new song Jessie: Maybe they'll play it on the radio Austin: When can we get together? Jessie: Let's not wait another day Austin: Don't forget your guitar Jessie: Got it already and I'm on my way Austin: It's been so long since I saw you Jessie: I was wondering if you were even real Both: Now I can't believe my eyes Yeah, you're not pretend I thought you might be my imaginary friend You're like a star that landed here from outer space My world just got a whole lot brighter Now that I can see you face to face Now that I can see you Austin: Is this a mean of communication? Jessie: Is it all in my imagination? Austin: We really gotta get together Jessie: We really gotta get together Austin: Tell me where you've been hiding Jessie: Just been busy with a million things Austin: Got so much to tell you Jessie: Go ahead, I'm listening Austin: Life can get so crazy Jessie: Need a good friend to help you through Austin: Got to make some music Jessie: Everybody's waiting for something new Austin: It's been so long since I saw you Jessie: I was wondering if you were even real Both: Now I can't believe my eyes Yeah, you're not pretend I thought you might be my imaginary friend You're like a star that landed here from outer space My world just got a whole lot brighter Now that I can see you face to face Jessie: Imaginary friends can't take the place Austin: I need to see ya I need to see ya Jessie: ''' Of you and me just talking face to face '''Austin: Face to face Both: Now I can't believe my eyes Yeah, you're not pretend I thought you might be my imaginary friend You know that no one else can ever take your place My world just got a whole lot brighter Now that I can see you face to face (Face 2 face) Now that I can see you face to face (Austin: Let's go get some pancakes!) I just want to see you face to face (Jessie: Party everyday!) I just wanna see you face to face (Jessie: So later!) Both: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Category:Songs Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Songs from Television Series Category:Debby Ryan Category:Jessie Category:Austin and Ally Category:Ross Lynch